Did You Get?
by Great Angemon
Summary: Gift!fic for LyingOwl-Aria's birthday. Link and Zelda host Thanksgiving at their house, and tensions arise when Link's father comes. What happens when Zelda tries to find out what happened between Link and his father?


Did You Get…

By GreatAngemon

"Link," Zelda called through the house, "Link, where are you?" She walked into their room, where Link was on the computer.

"Link," she said, walking up behind him, "What are you doing?"

"Looking up a recipe for pecan pie," he said, turning his chair around. "So you can try making one again."

"We agreed you would never mention the pie fiasco of two thousand eight," Zelda hissed, forcing herself not to smile.

"Well, I just thought you could try again," Link said, shrugging. "We've been married for eight years and you still haven't learned how to make my favorite desert."

"Well, you shouldn't have such a complicated favorite desert," Zelda said, putting her hands on her hips. "People will be here soon, so I need to know where you put the turkey."

"It's in the freezer," Link said, standing up. "If you'll follow me, I'll show you." They walked down the stairs into the kitchen, and Link opened the freezer. "I know I put it here," he said, searching.

"Are you sure you got one?" Zelda asked. "I can call my mom and ask her to pick up one."

"No, I know I got one," Link said. A moment later, he said, "So, you can call your mom and ask her to get one."

Zelda sighed, picking up the phone. "Mom, would you mind picking up a turkey… no, Link forgot to get one… I told him about ten times… thanks, love you too." She set the phone down in the charger, and said, "She'll pick one up."

"Fresh or frozen?" Link asked.

"Fresh," Zelda shrugged. "Why?"

"I saw a recipe for fresh turkey on food network," Link said. "Do we have lemons and onions?"

Zelda nodded, and Link walked to the pantry, pulling out spices. "Oh, did you get the cranberry sauce?" Zelda asked suddenly. Link's forehead fell down on one of the shelves.

"I guess I forgot," Link said, setting down a pile of stuff from his arms onto the counter. "I'll call Sheik and ask him if he'll pick up some." He walked into the living room, and walked back in a few minutes later.

"He said it's no problem." Walking to the fridge, he pulled out a can of soda. "Do you want to watch T.V?"

"Do we really have the time?" Zelda asked. "We still have to set the table, and I have to vacuum and…"

"I just vacuumed twenty minutes ago," Link said soothingly, "And my mom always resets the table, so there's no point in even setting it to begin with." He pulled her out to the living room. "Think there's a Thanksgiving special on food network," Link said.

They sat there for about twenty minutes; watching chef's hurrying to prepare a meal for five hundred in under two hours, when the doorbell rang. Zelda jumped up, and answered the door with a flustered, "Hello?"

"Hey sis," Zelda's twin sister, Tetra, said.

"Hi Tetra," Zelda said. "You usually aren't here so early. You're almost always the last one through the door."

"Well, I got an early start today," Tetra said. "Link, are you hiding from me?"

Link, who had lain down suddenly upon hearing Tetra's name, sat up, and said, "No. I was picking up the remote is all."

"I'm so sure," Tetra said, setting a suitcase down next to the couch. "Who else is here?"

"You, me and Link," Zelda said. "Mom has to pick up a turkey," she continued, but was cut off by a very audible, "OW," from Link.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"You didn't think to pick up a turkey?" Tetra asked, raising her hand to hit him upside the head again.

"I forgot," Link said, bowing his head away from her. "I thought I did get one."

"Well, you didn't. Don't be such an idiot," Tetra said. She then looked over at Zelda, who was trying to hold in her giggles.

"What's so funny?" Link asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"How you two act around each other," Zelda said. "It's especially funny because you two used to date each other."

"Well, he's an idiot," Tetra said defensively.

"And she's abusive," Link muttered, standing up. He walked into the kitchen, and grabbed a bag of pretzels. "She was always hitting me."

"I didn't hit you when we were dating," Tetra said. "I was too crazy about you."

"Well, I'm spoken for," Link said, grinning. This earned him another slap upside the head from Tetra.

The doorbell rang, and Link went to answer it. "Sheik," he said. "Get in here and distract Tetra for me."

"She attacking you again?" Sheik asked, stepping onto the rug. Link nodded. "Cool."

"Link, Zelda asked from the kitchen. "Did you get any wine?"

"… Whoops," Link said. "I'll run to the store real quick."

"Don't, I'll ask Aunt Impa if she'll pick it up."

"Your Aunt Impa, or mine?" Link asked.

"Mine. I'm taking it you didn't get any stuffing either," she said, looking into the pantry.

"You really can't trust an idiot to do the shopping," Tetra said, walking up behind Zelda. "I'll run to the store and grab some stuffing, and a ham, and mashed potatoes and gravy."

"You didn't get any of that stuff," Zelda asked exasperatedly. She walked up to him and slapped him upside the head. "Idiot."

"I'm sorry Zel," he said, kissing her cheek. "I'll make sure to get the stuff next year."

"That's what you said last Christmas," Zelda reminded him, "When you forgot to buy punch."

"Yeah, but I said I'd remember for Christmas, not Thanksgiving."

Zelda giggled. "Make sure you get brown_ and_ white gravy," she called to Tetra, who was just closing the door. She was responded with a muffled, "Yeah, yeah."

"So, when are the others getting here?" Sheik asked.

"They should be here pretty soon," Zelda said. "Mom has to stop and get a turkey, and Impa's getting wine."

"I remembered to get some cranberry sauce," Sheik said, pulling five cans out of his back pack. "So I'm better at shopping than Link."

"Stop being so mean to man," Link said. You're eating in my house, and you're staying the night, so you aren't allowed to insult me."

"At least I remembered the cranberry sauce." Just then the doorbell rang, and Link went to answer it.

"Hello," barely escaped his lips, before arm enclosed him.

"Link, mi'boy," a tall, rotund man said.

"Hello Gaepora," Link said, his voice muffled by the man's orange sweater. "How's the school business been treating you?"

"Those children are menaces, they are," Gaepora said. "But the pay's good and I like teaching, so it makes up for it."

"Hi daddy," Zelda said, stepping out from the kitchen.

"Zelda," he said, wrapping her up as well.

The doorbell tang again, and Link detached himself from his father-in-law, long enough to answer it. "Hi mom," he said.

"Link," she said, hugging him. He hugged her back, and she went on to Zelda.

"Link," Links father, Arn, said gruffly.

"Dad."

The atmosphere was cold, until Zelda broke the tension by saying, "Hello Arn."

"Hello Zelda."

"I'm back," Tetra said, opening the door. "They didn't have potatoes, so I got instant. I hope that's okay."

"It's fine," Link said, taking the groceries from her. "Zel, do you want to help me get these ready."

"Be there in a second," she said, seeing her mother's car pull up through the window. She opened the door, and her mother walked up the walkway. "Hi mom."

"Hi Zelda," she said. "I brought you the turkey you asked for."

"Thanks mom," Zelda said. "Do you know when Impa's getting here?"

"She called me a little while ago, and said that you needed wine, so she'll be here in a few minutes."

"I hope she gets here soon," Zelda muttered. "Link's dad is here," she explained at her mother's questioning look."

"Oh." Her mom looked into the kitchen, where Link was slicing vegetables with un-necessary venom. "That explains that."

"I'm going to talk to him," Zelda said. "You can go talk to dad and Tetra."

She walked into the kitchen, and said, "Link," tentatively.

"What," he said his voice quiet and deadly.

"I know you don't get along with your dad all that well, but don't let that ruin Thanksgiving."

"Well, as long as he doesn't talk to me, we'll be fine," Link said. "Just keep him out there, and I'll stay in here."

"No, you won't," Zelda said sternly. "You're going to go out there and mingle with our family."

"Fine, but I'm not talking to him." Link put down the knife he was holding, and turned to face his wife, leaning against the counter. "Is there anything else you want, I have to finish the bird."

"Do you want any help?"

"No, I'm good," Link muttered. "Cooking soothes me."

"And I don't," Zelda said, in mock hurt, holding her hand to her heart.

"That's not what I meant," Link muttered.

"I know," Zelda whispered, moving forward and kissing him. "I'll be in the living room."

"I'll be out in about ten minutes." Link turned back to his work, and Zelda walked out to the living room.

"Zelda," Link mother, Medilia, said, "You didn't seem to set the table."

"Oh, I forgot," Zelda muttered. "Would you mind?"

"Not at all," Medilia said. She started pulling china plates out of the display where they were kept, and Zelda sat down on the couch.

"How're you holding up?" Sheik asked, sitting next to her.

"This is going just about as good as last Christmas," Zelda muttered. "At least Link and Arn aren't arguing this time."

"That's true," Sheik said. "Do you know why they hate each other?"

"Something about when Link was in college," Zelda said, "Other than that, no. Link didn't want to share that piece of family history."

"I wonder what happened," Sheik mused.

"What're you two talking about?" Gaepora asked, walking over and sitting on the coffee table. It gave a loud squeak.

"The football game," Zelda said. "Which teams are playing?"

"The Skyloft Knights and the Death Mountain Gorons," her father said. "I'm rooting for Skyloft."

"Same here," Sheik said. "What time does it start?"

"Four o'clock," Link said from behind them.

"Sit down," Zelda said, motioning to the seat next to her, but Link shook his head.

"I don't think so," he said, tilting his head towards the seat, which was right next to his father. "The turkey will be out in about four hours."

"How about you go help Tetra set up a game then," Zelda suggested. Link shrugged, walking away.

"Hey," he said, moving towards Tetra. "What games are we playing this year?"

"I was thinking pin the feather on the turkey and bob for apples," Tetra said. Will you drop that bag of apples in that tub of water?"

Link complied. "I'm going to go sit in the kitchen, all the better to get away from Arn."

"I don't think Zelda'll appreciate that," Tetra said warningly, but Link shrugged.

"Don't tell her then," Link suggested. He walked away, just as Zelda stepped up to her sister.

"Where's Link going?" she asked suspiciously.

"To hide in the kitchen." Tetra shrugged, pinning up a poster of a turkey.

"I told him not to do that," Zelda said. She walked away from her sister. She walked into the kitchen, and back out a moment later, pulling Link with her.

"Where are we going?" Link asked.

"Upstairs," Zelda replied curtly. When they were safely up the stairs and in their bedroom, she said, "I told you not to hide in the kitchen."

"Yeah, but I don't want to be anywhere near Arn," Link said, "And the best way to do that is to stay in the kitchen. He hates men in the kitchen."

"Is that…" Zelda started, but Link cut her off.

"I'm not telling you what happened," Link said warningly.

"Fine, but you aren't hiding in the kitchen." Zelda sighed, and kissed Link, saying, "I want you to be around your family."

"As long as my family doesn't include my dad, then I'll do it," Link said. "But only for you."

Zelda smiled, and they walked back down the stairs. "I have to baste the turkey," Link said.

"If you aren't back out in five minutes, I'll send Tetra to get you," Zelda said, grinning. The doorbell rang again, and Zelda opened it.

"I brought you the wine," Impa said, handing over a bottle.

"Thanks," Zelda said, hugging her aunt. "I really need this."

"Arn and Link?" Impa guessed.

"Yep." Zelda walked into the kitchen, and grabbed a wine glass. Pouring herself some, she walked back into the living room, where Link was talking with Sheik.

"And then she fell down the stairs," Sheik said, laughing.

"What are you talking about?" Zelda asked.

"That time you broke your arm when you were seven," Sheik said, grinning.

"I think it's time to eat," Link said, seeing Zelda's death glare. He stood up and walked to the kitchen, coming out a minute later, a turkey in a roaster in his hands.

"Everybody get to the table," he said, setting the bird. He walked back to the kitchen while everybody sat down. He came back out carrying a bowl of mashed potatoes, a gravy boat, and a bowl of stuffing.

**Five Hours Later**

"Bye Impa," Link said, kissing his aunt on the cheek as she walked out the door. "See you on Christmas."

"Bye dear," she said. She walked to her car, soon followed by Link's parents.

"See you for Christmas," Link's mother said, kissing his cheek. She looked at Arn, who had walked out of the house without saying a word to either Link or Zelda. "Link, I know you don't get along with him, but he really does love you. You know that, right?"

"I don't know," Link said. He saw the queue of people trying to get out the door, and said, "I'll talk to you later, mom."

"Bye Link," she sighed. After everyone had left, with the exception of Sheik and Tetra, who were sleeping over the night, Link sat down on the couch next to Zelda.

"You okay?" she asked, rubbing his leg reassuringly.

"I'm fine," Link muttered, resting his head on her shoulder. "Why do we invite my dad every year?"

"Because he's family," Zelda said. "Sheik, Tetra, Link and I are going to bed now, okay?"

"We'll be fine," Tetra said, smiling at her sister. "See you in the morning."

Link and Zelda walked up the stairs and into their bedroom. "Goodnight," Zelda said, pulling the cord on her bedside lamp.

She laid her head down, but Link was still sitting. "It was when I was in college," Link said.

"What?"

"I was in college," Link said again. "That's why I hate my dad so much."

"Because you were in college?"

"I was in college, and dad had an affair," Link said.

"So," Zelda said. "A lot of people have affairs."

"He and mom got separated, and he came to visit me." Link sighed, and continued, "I left to go to my class, and I came back to my room and he was making out with my girlfriend. He said that he couldn't control himself, but I didn't care."

"That's pretty… um, creepy," Zelda said. "So that's why you and he don't get along?"

"Pretty much," Link said. "After that, I did everything I could to irritate him. I started cooking, and I married you."

"He didn't want you to marry me?"

"Nope," Link said. "He thought you were only with me to take advantage of me, but I saw that you loved me."

"Well, I'm glad you did," Zelda said. She kissed his cheek and said, "Let's get to bed, alright?" She pulled the cord on Link's lamp. "I love you Link."

"I love you too," Link said. He lay on his back and fell asleep, watching the ceiling.

**The Next Morning**

"Link, wake up," Zelda said, shaking Link's shoulders.

"Mhhh," Link said, his eyes cracking open. "What time is it?"

"Time for breakfast," Zelda said. "Sheik and Tetra are downstairs waiting right now."

"Okay," Link said. He sat up, the blanket slipping off of his bare torso."I'll be down in a minute. I need a t-shirt."

"Okay, but hurry. I have a surprise for you." Link stood up and pulled a shirt out of his dresser.

He walked down the stairs, where he found Zelda, Tetra and Sheik sitting at the kitchen table, each with a bowl in front of them. "What did you make?"

"Pie," Zelda said, putting a bowl in front of Link. He looked inside, and saw a deep brown color, with a pecan on top.

"You made me pecan pie?" he asked, and Zelda nodded.

"I know it's your favorite desert," Zelda said. She kissed his cheek.

"Did you get any whipped cream?" Link asked. Zelda's ecstatic face drooped.

"Whoops."


End file.
